Stolen
by princess-snow510
Summary: "My, princess, don't we have a nasty temper" he mocked and my eye brow twitched. As my anger rose thunder clouds quickly covered the skies and a strong wild wind came out of nowhere "I'll give you to the count of three. "Or else what he sneered "You die" What happens when Sookie adopts a seemly innocent child? what is price and is it greater than the reward? ON HIATUS TILL OCTOBER!
1. Hello my name is, save me!

CHAPTER 1: HI MY NAME IS SAVE ME

Prologue:

I was out of breath and I didn't know for how much longer I could do this. I was running through the woods, I was running from them and I was running for my life… I didn't want to die but I didn't want to step up and claim the responsibilities for my actions either. In fact… that's the reason why I was running through the woods.

Where was I heading? I don't know. I just hoped I would find a safe place. I need to find a safe place for her. She couldn't go home, she could never go back home, he'd claim her as his own on the spot and that was something I just could not allow. Where was I? That was a very good question. I only remember arriving in Louisiana, in a small town called Bon Temps, and there's where they found me. I had left Canada, I had left Nevada, and I had left my life because of everything which had happened to me because of her.

But I couldn't blame her it wasn't her fault. She's so young and innocent she couldn't have known that he would want her as his own. He was just a bastard and, I was ashamed to call him my prince… that's that ok because I'll save you. I'll save you my lady.

I could hear him. I could hear his footsteps coming closer. I could hear him and I knew that he would find me and take her if I didn't find a safe place…

"Run, little servant. You make my little job so much more interesting, "He said. "I love little games, darling, but you're aware that I'll find you eventually. You know that you'll never escape me. "

I could always try. I just needed to believe in myself. I could do this, I could escape him. I was strong, but he was a royal guard... There was nothing I could do. Why was I so cursed? Because that was what I was. I mean, which kind of servant girl ended up being chased by a royal guard?

I was still wondering how I had gotten into this situation. Oh yeah that right … the queen the queen asked me her only trustworthy servant to take her only daughter to the human plane and protect her as if she was my own. Simple right? Wrong! Her daughter's betrothed found out and had her killed, right along with her father and now he sent guards after me to kill me and bring her back. I've been doing really well up until recently, when my young ward start growing into her powers. She so young but she's growing more powerful by the week now because of the blood pumping through her veins. As if a young and untrained toddler wasn't enough something else had to make my job worse.

When the Great Revelation happened, and those stupid vamps decide to come out everything changed for me and my ward.

"Come on, little servant. I'm getting tired. I will catch you soon; girl and I will bring Mignonette back to her rightful home."

"No" I say looking down at the sleeping girl. "You or your prince will never have her."

That was when I noticed something. There was a small light at the end of the woods. There was a house closer than I thought. It was my only chance to survive. If I could enter, I would be safe. I needed to run faster, but it didn't really go as planned... definitely not. Why? Because I tripped on a stupid tree branch! I was going to get caught because of a branch. No, no, please… Isn't there someone to help me? There was no one of course. I was alone in the woods, well, not completely. My chapter was still here, closer than I thought…

I tried to get up, but a foot on my back prevented me from doing so.

"Darling, I think I caught you. Now, you're going to be very nice to me or I might get a little rougher with you."

I had no choice, but I needed to fight... this was mina's life. I tried once again to get up and strangely his foot left my back. I tried to run but he grabbed me by my arm, and nearly broke it.

I told you to be nice, but no! You don't want to. What am I going to do with you? I know he wants you alive but he hasn't said anything about hurting you. Maybe he'll like it, after all, he could give you his probably gonna kill you anyway.

"Tell me, why did you do it. Why did you kidnap her? "He asked me, raising his eyebrow. He made me sick. His little green eyes were vicious. He scared me, not only because he wanted to give me to his boss, but because he was creepy as shit.

"He hasn't told you? Well, that's too bad. I'm not going to say anything. "I answered, surprised by how calm I was. I had never thought I had it in me.

"Do not play with me, little servant. I could kill you in a heartbeat. "

"But you're not going to because your boss wouldn't be happy then, right? Poor little you..." I definitely had a death wish. I was provoking him... Why? This was completely stupid.

He growled and his grip on my wrist tightened. It hurt. I was pretty sure that if he continued, he was going to break it.

"I can't kill you, but I can hurt you. You don't want to suffer, do you, servant? "He sighed. And then he looked at the little girl in my arm. "Honestly, I don't understand why you would do such a thing. You seem like perfectly normal servant girl, but I don't know. "

I didn't answer. I wasn't going to tell him what I could do... I just wished I could show him, but it didn't work like that. I was just a servant, not a monster like the one who was holding my wrist.

I tried to yank my wrist away in a desperate movement and strangely I succeed. I immediately started running but I didn't get far because I was suddenly thrown against a tree.

I screamed when my face hit the hard wood and I fell to the ground as mina fell out of my arms. My nose was broken; I was pretty sure about it. I could feel the blood pouring from my nose. And my head hurt so badly. My vision was blurry and my all body was trembling, but worse than that, I could hear mina and she was crying.

"You bitch, if there is a scratch on her I will kill you." he said picking up mina and trying to calm her.

I looked at him; he was standing in front of me. I was helpless now... I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything and I knew that soon, I would lose consciousness and wake up surrounded by the royal family or at least what was left of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard someone scream and turned my head towards the person.

A blonde woman was standing there, wearing a lovely yellow dress. She had her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. Our eyes met for a brief moment and her eyes widened. Then she looked at the soldier, and what surprised me was the fact that she wasn't afraid.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked, determined to get an answer.

A long laugh came from the guard's mouth, but died when his eyes fell on the girl. "Nothing you need to know. Stay out of this and leave if you value your life. "He said setting Mina on the ground gently.

The girl frowned but didn't move. She kept starting at the guard. Was she crazy? She was provoking him. She was putting herself in danger because of me... She was going to get hurt, or worse, he would eat her, because of me. How could I live knowing that? No, she needed to leave... Or I needed to do something. I…I needed to … to use Mina…

"You're going to leave this girl and her child alone." The girl said and my mouth fell open. I wanted to tell her to run for her life, to save herself before it was too late, but strangely she seemed so confident. Could she really help me?

"I didn't really want to kill you, but you're not making this easy. He shot me a brief glance. "This is your entire fault, you servant."

He was right... This was my fault. "Don't do this, please." I whispered because it was the only thing I could do. My head was spinning, my face was burning, in fact my whole body felt like it was being engulfed by the sun itself.

"It's too late for that; you should have come with me. She's going to die because of you." He turned to the girl, but she wasn't scared, or maybe she was hiding it." It's such a shame. You smell delicious. I'm sure you taste even better, but I can't keep you around. You have to die. "He said and started to make his way towards the girl slowly, as if he wanted to make this last longer. He was a sadistic bastard.

I couldn't let this happen, no, it was impossible. I tried to stand up and help her, but failed horribly. I fell on my back before I got the chance to take a step.

"No she can't die! Mina save the girl "I screamed when the guard was nearly touching the girl. My little Mina's hand instantly aimed at the guard, I didn't know what she was doing. I could only feel her power rise as it boiled over the top at her hearing my command.

All of the sudden raw energy was coming out of her hand and it hit the guard… she was doing it again and I didn't know how it was even possible. The energy was coming out of her hand, it wasn't normal but it was saving the girl's life… and Mina's too. It was the only thing that mattered.

The guard screamed in pain because he was being swallowed by the energy and since he knew he was going to die, because no one would help him. The girl was dumbfounded and her eyes went between me and Mina to our common friend. She was probably scared of Mina and me but I wasn't going to hurt her… No, I would never do that, even if I was killing someone...

"Sookie!" Another person started screaming when the energy coming from Mina's hand disappeared.

Mina ran over to me with a triumph face "I gots the bad guy mommy?"

I stared at my little Mina while the girl and the other person were staring at me and at the dying and disintegrated guard.

That was when I realized something… Mina had killed someone... Mina now had killed a royal guard.

What have I done? Damn I should have never told Mina too… How were we going to get out of this now? I was going to pay for this... I never wanted her to ever have to do this. But this was self-defense, after all…

Oh God, this was just a sheer disaster…

However, I didn't really have time to think about that or anything else.

At the very moment, I could nearly feel my heart pounding in my head, my whole body was numb and I felt so weak. The worst thing was that I was burning deep inside… What was happening to me?

Was I dying?

I didn't know, but soon everything became quiet and darkness was all around me when I closed my eyes.


	2. Powerful lIl tyke, must eat her veggies

**CHAPTER 2 POWER LITTLE TYKE, SHE MUST EAT HER VEGGIES**

Sookie Stackhouse was relieved and happy. She was on cloud nine now that Rene was dead. Of course she wished she could have save her grandmother, but now she needed to live on without her.

She wasn't alone fortunately. Jason was still here and she had Bill. Besides, she was pretty sure that she would be friends with Bill's progeny, Jessica. The telepath had also to admit one thing, she felt a little bit guilty about Jessica. If Bill hadn't killed Longshadow to protect her, she still would've been alive. If only she hadn't helped Eric Northman.

Anyway, she couldn't change the past, and if she could, she would have saved everyone.

Now she just needed to enjoy her time with Bill. She loved him so much and only thinking about him made her shiver. He had come for her during daylight, he could have died.

Tonight was going to be their night. No one was going to interrupt them; no one was going to come between them. Sookie Stackhouse was excited, more than that. She couldn't wait for night to fall.

Right now she was at home, thinking about her lover and getting herself ready. Soon, very soon, he would be here and her beautiful yellow dress would soon be forgotten… She just hoped that Bill wasn't going to rip the dress apart, even though the idea was appealing.

All of a sudden a piercing scream and a child's crying disturbed Sookie's peaceful daydream and gave her a start. What the hell was happening? Why tonight? Maybe it was nothing, it had to be nothing.

However, Sookie needed to be sure about it… A small part of her told her that she needed to go outside, that something was wrong. She just hoped that this time, there was no serial killer waiting for her outside. Well, even if there was, Bill would come for her since it was nighttime. He was already awake and probably waiting to come over.

Sookie quickly went outside. It was dark but the moon was giving her light enough to see. She looked around, trying to know from where the sound was coming from and that was when she noticed the silhouette of a man in the woods, and it was the only thing Sookie could see from her house. There was something wrong, because Sookie knew that the scream she had heard had come from a woman.

Great, this was just great, Sookie thought. Another crazy man was in Bon Temps and near her house. She was definitely attracting trouble.

Sookie concentrated on listening to the man's thoughts, but there was only a long and painful silence. There was nothing, either he wasn't thinking or he wasn't human… He was something else. What was a… whatever he was doing here and why did someone scream? The answer was evident when Sookie thought about it. He had attacked someone; Sookie knew she needed to intervene.

It was reckless because she already had enough problems but she couldn't let him hurt someone. And even if by chance something went wrong, Bill would be here, sensing her fear. She wasn't alone and she was determined to do something.

She made her way towards the mysterious creature and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the young woman on the ground. Her nose was bleeding, she seemed frightened and the crying child now in the man's arms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sookie screamed. She couldn't believe her eyes. This creature had attacked the girl and stolen her child when the telepath looked at the girl she was sure that he had tracked her, hunted her… Sookie could tell that the poor woman had been running through the woods because of how red her cheeks were.

This supernatural creature was definitely crazy and Sookie thanked God that Bill wasn't like that. Bill was a gentleman; he had saved her while this creature was hunting someone. This creature was a monster. At least he looked like one with his vicious eyes... And his face, he wasn't lucky. It seemed that not every supernatural being was good looking.

No one answered and it angered Sookie even more. The only thing to do was to read the girl's thoughts. She was not a vampire so it wouldn't be difficult to read her mind, or so Sookie thought.

There was just one little problem.

She couldn't read her mind, there was something wrong. She was blocking Sookie's powers, it was completely impossible to hear her thoughts. So she decided to try the child's but she got the same results. Who the hell were these girls? Sookie had never met someone who could prevent her from reading a mind. Sam was a shifter and Sookie could still know what he had in mind and when Tara was blocking her thoughts, Sookie could still hear her trying to do so.

These girls weren't normal, but they were human…

Even if Sookie wanted to understand why, she couldn't read either of the girl's minds. There was a more serious problem right now. She needed to make the guy leave because he clearly wanted something from the young woman and her child. Did he want to kill her? No, because he would have done it already, so why did he want her?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The only answer Sookie got was a long laugh. Was this situation really amusing for the guy, because it wasn't amusing the telepath. Her night with Bill was ruined because of this monster.

However, she knew she had made the right decision by coming here. She was probably saving two lives tonight.

"Nothing you need to know. Stay out of this and leave if you value your life. "The creature finally said and his answer only made Sookie more determined to help the girls as she watched him put the child on the ground gently.

"You're going to leave these girls alone."

Sookie saw the smirk on the creature's face. "I didn't really want to kill you but you're not making this easy." He then turned to the girl. "This is all your fault, servant."

Sookie started to be afraid but she needed to stay strong. She knew he wasn't going to do anything to her. She was Bill's and he was going to come and save her if something went wrong. She had no reason to be afraid because this creature had no right to touch her.

"Don't do this." The young woman pleaded as if she was feeling guilty. Sookie knew this wasn't her fault even if she couldn't read her mind.

"It's too late for that; you should have come with me. She's going to die because of you." The man simply said and then turned to Sookie. "It's such a shame, you smell delicious. I'm sure you taste even better, but I can't keep you around. You have to die. "He made his way towards the telepath and Sookie's heart skipped a bit. She really needed Bill right now.

Sookie gasped. Now she was afraid, simply because Bill wasn't there. What was he doing? Why wasn't he here already? Couldn't he feel her fear?

"No! Mina save the girl "The young woman screamed and Sookie looked at her. And what happened next made Sookie's blood run cold.

Bright energy was coming out of the little girl's hand and the creature was burning, screaming. She was killing a man by using her hand and energy. How was that even possible? Who the hell was this girl? How could she do that kind of thing?

Sookie was now trembling and her eyes went between the man and the little girl and the woman lying on the ground. She just couldn't understand what was happening. This child was not human, that was why she couldn't read her mind…

"Sookie!" Bill screamed when he finally arrived. His hand snaked around her waist as he brought her close to him.

She was safe, she was okay. Bill was afraid of being late; he felt her fear minutes before and ran to her as soon as possible.

Bill's eyes widened when he saw what was happening. A man being disintegrated because someone was burning him. The man was dying and soon he would be dead, because of the young woman on the ground and the child that was smiling next to her.

"Sookie, are you alright?"

Sookie only nodded while her eyes were glued to the little girl. The man's screams were dying down and soon he disappeared… He turned into glittery ashes, not into a pool of blood like Longshadown had. Was that was only because the girl had killed him by burning him?

Sookie then noticed something. She could hear something coming from the woman. It was like the walls which prevented her from reading her mind were breaking. Sookie concentrated and she could now understand the girl. She was completely panicked and guilty; she didn't really know what was happening. She was scared when she realized that she had killed someone.

She was also in pain and soon she lost consciousness and everything was silent.

"What happened here?" Bill asked, not even moving.

"I don't know… I heard a scream, came out and… Oh my God. "

Sookie was now realizing what had just occurred. She had once again put herself in danger to save someone.

"She had her daughter disintegrate him… I couldn't hear her thoughts at first, but then, Bill she was so scared. "

"You could've gotten hurt Sookie. What were you thinking? "Bill asked slowly.

"I don't know. Bill, we need to do something, we can't leave them alone in the woods. "

Even if Sookie knew she could have died by trying to save the girls, she still wanted to help them. No, she needed to help them. How could she look at herself in a mirror if she left them alone in the woods while they were hurt?

"Sookie, I don't really know if this is a good idea. You've seen what she's done, he said looking at the child that was now sleeping by the woman. She could do the same thing to us. "Bill stated. He didn't want to have anything to do with these girls. Who knew what she could do to them? Bill couldn't take that risk.

"Bill! She's hurt; she was chased by some creature! Of course, she had her daughter kill him, but she was lost and scared. We can't leave them alone in the woods. I'm sure that they won't do anything against us. "Sookie was now begging." If you don't want to help me, Bill I… "

"No, I'll help you." Bill interrupted her and went next to the unconscious girl. He knelt and took her in his arms. As Sookie quickly picked up the child and wrapped her in her arms.

I don't agree with this, but I'll do it for you. However, we need to be careful because we don't know what they can do.

Sookie and Bill started to walk towards the telepath's house.

In the living room, Bill gently laid the girl down. He had to admit one strange thing about the girl, and that was that she smelled delicious that Bill had to restrain himself since she was bleeding. What was she? She couldn't be only human.

"She looks so young." Sookie muttered to herself as she looked at the unconscious girl. She couldn't be any older than Sookie was. Sookie then brought her attention to the child that was cuddling in her arms. She was just like Sookie, blonde, and she seemed so fragile. How was she involved with that creature? She also seemed so innocent. She glance back at the unconscious girl, she couldn't conjure up anything that would fit with why that man was after them.

"I hope that no one else comes for them." Bill stated as he went next to Sookie.

"It doesn't matter, they'll be safe here. I won't let anyone come in and you know it. "The telepath said holding the child tighter and hugged Bill. She needed him more than ever right now. "It was supposed to be our night and once again it's a disaster." She said in a sigh.

She was disappointed, but then again, they had saved two lives. It wasn't a sheer disaster, but it wasn't exactly what Sookie had imagined.

The worst thing now, was that Sookie didn't know what she should do. The girl was hurt and unconscious, her nose was bleeding and it might be broken. They needed to go to a hospital, but Sookie wasn't sure it was the best idea. And then there was the child.

"I don't know what to do, Bill." Sookie admitted.

"You already know what I think about this. We should get them away from us, Sookie… especially that child. That girl is trouble. "He said looking at the child being held tightly by Sookie

Sookie knew Bill was right, but she couldn't do it. She felt the need to keep the girl, but more importantly the child safe.

"No, we can't do this. Maybe we should just wait until at least her mother regains consciousness. Maybe then she'll be able to explain to us what happened. "

Yes, that what they were going to do. After that Sookie could take a decision and then they could take the girl to a hospital.

"There's just one little problem, Sookie. If she wakes up during daylight, I won't be here to protect you. We don't know who she is or what she can do. What if she tries to kill you? I won't be able to come; I can't allow this, Sookie. You're not putting yourself in more danger! "

The girl was not dangerous, Sookie could feel it. Then again, she could understand why Bill was so worried after everything which had happened to her…

"Then I'll call Sam and he'll stay with me. You don't have to worry, Bill. Everything's going to be fine. "Sookie said as she took Bill's hand in her own. She felt lucky to have him at this very moment, he was so worried about her, she found it just adorable.

"Alright, but honestly, Sookie, what were you thinking? And don't tell me that you don't know. "

"I… I felt the need to help them, Bill. It's such a strange feeling, I knew I had to save her. This child, she's special. "

Special was a euphemism. She was a supernatural being…

"I don't even know her name; maybe she has her identity card somewhere." Sookie said and let go of Bill's hand. She needed to check the girl's pockets.

"Sookie, I don't think you should do it. This is-"

"-She's unconscious, Bill. I don't think she'll wake up soon. "Sookie said, interrupting Bill. The telepath had made up her mind and no one was going to stop her. Plus, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

And tonight, she was lucky because she just found out just what she had been searching for.

"Her name's Devona sky, she twenty-one… She's from Canada. Why was she in Bon Temps? It makes no sense."

"We'll ask her when she's awake."


	3. Stupid Stork

**Hey everybody, I was just stopping by to say thank you. thank you sooooo much for following my story. also thanks to evebody that comments, those really help!**

**Authors: Croonsgirl, Desiraes0220, Mika810, Perfecta999, PrincessMaryJaneKOA, koppe527, lynn2008, pugsleys mom, shelibot, suzyq59, tibreezy**

CHAPTER 3 STUPID STORK

"So, tell me again, Sookie. That little girl had energy coming out of her hand and she killed a man? "I heard a man saying.

I was laying on something very soft, a couch probably, and it felt very nice considering the situation I was in.

My head hurt like hell and I couldn't feel my nose anymore. Well, I could feel it, but I only felt endless pain.

I was burning worse than before. I probably had a fever, but someone had placed a wet tissue on my forehead. It felt good, so good.

Then my whole body felt numb. I didn't know if I could move. Even the thought of opening my eyes hurt. It's incredible. I've never felt so much pain in my entire life…

How could I have let this happen?

Yes, I was remembering everything now. I had mina kill a royal guard with her power. I had become a monster…

"Yes, she did. She saved my life, her mother's and herselfs. "A woman answered, Sookie probably, since the man had called her that.

Was she the woman who had tried to save me? Probably… At least she was safe and I was relieved.

"The strangest thing about her is that I couldn't read her mind. I can read yours, but I can't read vampire's... And that girl, she's clearly not a vampire… Then, just before falling unconscious, I heard her. "

Wait a minute, was that woman serious? She was reading minds, how was that possible? I thought only my people could do that… hmm maybe…

I tried to move, but couldn't… I only groaned in pain…

"She's waking up." Sookie said and I felt someone sitting next to me. The wet tissue was removed from my forehead.

"Sookie, after everything you've told me, maybe you should stay away from her and her child."

Keh, mina would never hurt her intentionally, I know it… Of course, she couldn't control herself, she couldn't control her power, but it was true that she could hurt someone next to me because of it... I just hoped that she wasn't going to do so…

But as for me I knew I wasn't going to hurt her because my power was linked with my fear or my anger, and right now I wasn't afraid and I wasn't angry. I felt perfectly safe here with Sookie and the man.

"Sam, it's okay. She's not going to hurt me. I can feel it. "

"You can't know that, you can't read her mind, Sookie." The man insisted.

"I know what I'm doing, just trust me." I felt her hand on my forehead. "You are safe here; can you open your eyes?"

I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I needed to.

It hurt, even that small thing hurt, but I did it anyway. My eyes fluttered open and met Sookie's eyes. They were full of compassion.

"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and the man standing over there is Sam Merlotte." She said and smiled at me.

She was the one from the woods. But I didn't have time for meet and greets as I scanned her living room and couldn't locate mina.

"Where is Mignonette?" I asked trying to get up.

"The little girl, she's upstairs sleeping soundly. How do you feel? "She asked trying to sooth me.

Was she joking? I felt like hell and, of course, I probably looked like hell. She knew how I felt, after witnessing what had happened with my follower.

"Sam, can you bring me a glass of water. I'm sure her throat is sore. "

The man nodded and left me alone with Sookie.

"I'm glad you woke up. I was worried after last night… sooo, your daughter…. she disintegrated that guy. Why was he even chasing you? What happened back there? What are you? "She asked.

Those were good questions, but I wasn't sure if I could trust her. Well, she had helped me and she was being nice. Maybe I could give her a chance, but I knew that I couldn't stay here for too long. If the guard, who was following me, had told the prince where he was, then other guards would come. I just couldn't put anyone in danger…

"I'm afraid it's a long and complicated story, and I don't have a lot of time left… but thank you for helping me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs. Stackhouse, I'm dying." I say blankly

"What? No you're not! Why would you say such a thing?" She said in a panicked voice

"Because despite how you see me now, I'm a lot older than I look. and i'm way past my prime." She simply stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"Ackk" I screamed and grabbed my head, the pain building and building and soon break the dam of my mind and overflow

"Devona what's wrong, how can I help you. Tell me, I'll do anything just tell me" Sookie pleaded

"Mignonette" I whisper

"What? What about her? Take her in as your own, watch her, protect her and she'll protect you. Make sure he never gets his hands on her…. If he does not only will he destroy our world … but yours as well."

"No I… I can't"

"Swear to me Sookie"

"I swear to you. But Why? Why me?"

"Because… you are one of…. I say as the dam of pain broke and flowed over my entire body engulfing me until I was no more.

Sookie was at a loss of words one minute she was talking to Devona and the next thing she knew a bright light engulfed her, and another pile of glittery dust, just like the man from last night.

"Momma?" Sookie heard a small voice say and turned to see the little girl. Her long curly sun kissed blond hair flowing down her waist, her cheeks pink and rosy like her lips and her pale almost transparent skin making her look like a porcelain doll, but her most beautiful feature was her stormy gray eyes that seemed to sparkle silver in the light that she was now currently rubbing the sleep out of them.

Sookie immediately went to the child and held her tightly

"My momma's gone huh?"

"Yes, she is but its ok I'm going to take care of you now. I'm gonna make sure your safe."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm going to take you under my wing as is you were my own daughter. Would you like to be a Stackhouse Mignonette?"

"Yes, please"

"Well then welcome to the family mignonette." Sookie said proudly and mignonette gripped her in a hug.

"I've never really had a family before, thank you Sookie." Mignonette whispered into Sookie's ear.


	4. Happy Birthdays!

**THANK YOU** Perfecta999, suzyq59, blathana **FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THANK YOU **Mika810, Perfecta999, fiction reading chick, kira66, smilin steph, tibreezy traggically-me, vampyr prinsessa **FOR FAVORITING MY STORY. AND A BIG BIG SUPER BIG THANKYOU TO **Croonsgirl, Desiraes0220, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Mika810, Perfecta999, PrincessMaryJaneKOA, bluetenshi01, koppe527, lynn2008, shelibot, suzyq59, tibreezy **FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY. THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS FOR MY FANS...**

**OH AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES AND A CHERRY ON TOP!**

CHAPTER 4: HAPPY BIRTHAYS

1 year later

_Dear diary_

_It's been one whole year since my last guardian died. Yes I knew she wasn't my birth mother but she tried her best to fill that role. I was now living with a new guardian, her name was Sookie and she's like me…. But she just doesn't know it yet. Sookie's been treating me really nice after that sad after noon, she treats me like I'm her biological daughter and since we pretty much look alike most people assume that I am her daughter. Everyone been real sweet on me especially Sookie's brother Jason, he was my favorite, but he was also my best friend. Sookie's friends were real nice to me too; Sam and Lafayette and even his cousin Tara and I heard that it's very hard for Tara to like someone. Over a matter of months they had all just came. Drawn to me like a moth and a flame. Everyone liked me except Sookie's vampire boyfriend. He seemed to hate me… he couldn't even stay in the same room with me for two freaking minutes. But that's ok I'm not very fond of him either. But enough about Mr. Compton… and yes I have to call him Mr. Compton or else he gives me a really nasty look… anyways today was special… today everything was about to change because… today was my birthday._

_ Till next time XOXO, Mina_

"Sookie when is Jason going to be here yet?" I shouted from my room as I finished writing in my diary

"Yes sweet pea he'll be here as soon as he gets off work. You know he wouldn't miss this day for the world." She said walking into my room. "Now since you know how about you start getting ready."

I groaned "but…" getting out of my bed.

"Go on" she said playfully swiping my butt "go get in the shower so you can put on your birthday dress."

"Ok… as long as it's not pink… you know I dislike that color."

She laughed. "I know but you'll see what color it is after you get dressed ok."

"Ok" I say quickly running into my bathroom and starting my shower.

When I exited my bathroom, layed out on my bed was the outfit of my dreams. It was a blue dress with a purple bow around the waist, next to it were thunder and lightning legging that I had begged Sookie for when we went to the mall last week and to top it off right next to it was a pair of silver toms. I quickly put on my party dress, leggings and new shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked amazing and I was on cloud nine, I quickly threw my curly blond hair into a sloppy bun and headed down stairs where I heard voices.

"Happy birthday Mignonette" Lafayette and Tara yelled so soon as they saw me

"Thank you" I say blushing and running to give them a big hug.

"Lala can I drive now?" I ask

"No not yet baby girl. When you're older."

"But I am older" I say pouting

"Yeah but now old enough" he laughed patting my head

"Auntie Tara you would let me drive right?" I ask giving her my best puppy dog face

"Ooooh, no you don't" she said instantly closing her eyes and turning away from me. "You're so not gonna get me with those eyes of yours. Nope, you just gotta wait till your older kiddo" she said grabbing Lafayette and walking past Sam. "Sam just giving you a heads up… beware those silver eyes" she told him and went to talk to Sookie outside.

"Sam!" I saw running and jumping in his arms

"Hey there sport, miss me already" he chuckled

"Of course…. Hey where is dean? I thought you were gonna bring him this time" I say pouting

"Oi, what am I not good enough for you" he said faking being hurt. "Sometimes I think you care more about that dog than me"

"Sam" I say looking into his blue eyes, "you're so weird" and start laughing because he starts tickling me.

"Weird huh, I'll show you weird"

"No" I giggle scream and squirm out of his arms and start running through the house. While he chased me.

"Come on back here… I'm gonna catch you…"

"No you're not" I say and I speed up and run into my bedroom slamming the door. I run over to my window and throw it open when I see Jason talking to Sookie. They looked like they were arguing about something when Sam burst into my room.

"Ah ha" Sam says" now you have nowhere to go… you are trapped."

I look between my open window and Sam. His eyes follow mine to the window and his eyes widen, before he has time to stop me I ran and jumped out of my window yelling Jason's name

"Jesus Crist", he said when he caught me "what'd you go and jump outta your window for."

"Sam… was …. Chas…ing me" I say between breaths. "Come on lets go for a walk" I say grabbing his hand and pulling him through the forest, where we spent most of the afternoon.

"Mignonette" he said quietly "why did you jump out of your window?"

"Told you, Sam was chasing me and I…I didn't want to lose so I jumped" I said bluntly

"You could have gotten hurt, do you even realize that" he said staring at me hard.

"I wouldn't have gotten hurt, you caught me" I smiled and jumped into his arms "you always catch me"

"Yeah well still, I don't want you doing that no more… you understand me. No more! you scared me half to death." He snapped putting me down

"I'm sorry Jason" I say my eyes filling with tears with the tone he was using with me.

"It ok my little phoenix" he said sighing and stroking my cheek. "You know I can never stay mad at you for long."

"Come on" he said picking me up in his arms "let get inside it's getting dark out here."

"Hey Jason…"

"Hmm?"

"Why does Mr. Compton hate me so much?"

"What!? Who told you that?... did he say that to you? I'm gonna…."

"No … he didn't say it… but…"

"But…."

"But I can see it in his eyes, it flares every time I see him, I asked Sookie about it and she told me that he didn't hate me. But she doesn't see the looks that he gives me when she turns her back" I cry quietly

"Shhhh sugar don't cry, who cares if he doesn't like you… I love you and that's all that matters ok"

"Ok" I sniff

When we got back to the house everyone's cars were gone.

"Aww I guess everyone had to go home" I said sadly.

When we walked into the dark living room, someone turned on the lights and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!…" and I screamed and fainted.

When I woke up I was surrounded by concerned and worried faces.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked

"Yeah" I mumbled sitting up… I was in Jason's lap instead of his arms now. "You guys just really surprised me" I say blushing

"Awe so cute"  
I heard Tara, Lafayette and Sookie squeal

"But you know what would make me feel instantly better"

"What would that be" Jason asked

"Some birthday cake made by Lala!"

Everyone just laughed, for my cravings for sweets couldn't even be compared to Willy wonka himself.

"Happy fourth birthday Mignonette" they sang and I blew out my four candles after making a wish on all of them. And then of course ate a lot of cake.

As it grew darker people started going home, shouting their last happy birthdays over their shoulders.

As I was getting ready for bed there was a knock at my door

"It's open"

"Hey… you already for bed?" Jason asked sitting at the foot of my bed

"Yep. Are you spending the night?"

"Naw I gotta go on the trip for my job tomorrow, I was just about to head out… but not before I gave my little phoenix I kiss on the cheek and goodnight birthday wishes."

"Oh" I smiled and then I frowned "how long are you gonna be away?" I say pouting

"Awe don't gimme that face I'll only be away for a few days tops."

"Pinky promise?" I say holding out my pinky

"Pinky promise." He said taking my pinky with his. Then he gave me a hug and a goodnight kiss and left my room with a silent goodnight.

"Goodnight Sookie" I say but I didn't get a response. After a minute of waiting for her to respond I got up and silently crept to her room. Maybe she didn't hear me because she was already sleeping… but when I got there she wasn't in her room. _Maybe she's just with Mr. Compton _I thought bitterly as made my way back to my room.

I once again settled in for bed, but this time I actually went to sleep. And I the first time in a long time I dreamed.


	5. Death and Dreams End in Sleep

**OK BECAUSE MY INBOX GOT OVER LOADED WITH REQUESTS FOR CHAPTER 5 I'VE DECIDED TO PUT UP CHAPTER 5 EARLY, I WILL POST CHAPTER 6 ON SUNDAY OR MONDAY DEPENDING ON REQUESTS**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER DISTRACTIONS...AN UNSCHEDULED CHAPTER POSTING**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: DEATHS AND DREAMS END IN SLEEP

I dreamed I was in a meadow dancing with the butterflies. It was so beautiful. So peaceful.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" a boy's voice said behind me

I turned around and saw a boy my age with striking golden eyes and curly dark hair. "Yes I am… aren't you?" I say giggling and started twirling around in circles.

"Yes… I am now" the boy said walking towards me and joining me in spinning around in circles "my name is Mikael" he said after we got too dizzy and fell down in the grass.

"Hi Mikael my name is Mignonette."

"This place is so pretty it just made my day even more special than it already was" I say

"Oh really" he laughed "this was a good day for me too."

"Oh really" I mocked and he laughed again. "What was so special about this day for you?"

"Today was my birthday" he said and I gasp

"No way today was my birthday too" I giggled and he snapped his attention to me

"Oh yeah?" he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah"

….MEANWHILE IN REALITY…...

"Sweet pea time to wakeup" Sookie said knocking on Mina's door but she didn't hear a response

"Sweet pea?"

Silence

"Mina?"

Silence

"Mina this isn't funny open up!"

Silence

Silence

Silence

And more Silence.

"That's it I'm coming in and you better have a good excuse for not answering me" Sookie said running down stairs and getting the spare key to Mina's room. When she got back to her room she unlocked Mina's door. When she opened it she found a sleeping Mina. Sookie let out a sigh of relief she thought that her poor Mina had disappeared.

"Mina, it's time to…" started as she reached down to wake her up but finished with a scream when she was shocked and sent flying into the wall.

The last thing Sookie saw before she passed out was a bright light engulfing the sleeping Mina and then darkness.

….MEANWHILE BACK IN MINA'S "DREAM"….

"…Well then you know what's gonna happen to you now right?" Mikael asked me.

"No, what?" I ask curiously

"Now you're gonna be an adult…"

"Pfftt ha yeah right, I've been stuck this way since forever." I say laughing at him

"Yeah but today was your 999 birthday right?"

"Yeah how'd…."

"Because it was mine too. Me and you we are special…we are what my parents called bluebloods"

"Blue-blooded!…What?"

"I wish I knew… my parents died before I was able to find out myself… but I remember them telling me that on my 999 birthday something special would happen to me, they said that I would be of age to breed with other bluebloods just like me. They told me that I would dream that I was in a safe and serene place while my body went through the growth spurt."

"Did they tell you…if it would hurt… the growing up part I mean"

"They did not, but they did warn me that it was imperative that I remained wherever my dream took me."

"Why?"

"I guess it's because of how we are genetically. I mean we've been stuck in a child's body for 999 years, so my guess is now that our body is growing it is going to be a painful process and to help make sure we don't get hurt we sleep and dream throughout the whole transition."

"Hmmm that totally makes sense… well since we are stuck here wanna play tag?"

"Sure!" he said getting up and touching me and running away. "Tag your it!"

"Hey no fair." I pouted running after him.

…MEANWHILE IN REALITY….

"Sookie…. Sookie wake up" a familiar voice said

Sookie groaned and opened her eyes she noticed that she was in her living room on the couch.

" Ooh Bill I have a splitting headache"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised I found you in the wall. Mind explaining how that happened?" Bill said picking her up and putting her in his lap

"Well let's see I woke up, went through my morning routine and then went to wake up Mina…" Sookie stop and then gasped "Bill Mina, where is she? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's alright; she's sleeping in her room. Why?"

"No she's not alright Bill" Sookie said getting up and rushing to Mina room. She was in the same position she saw her in this morning… she hadn't moved.

Sookie went to touch Mina again but Bill grabbed her hand to stop her. "Sookie what's wrong she's sleeping peacefully"

"No Bill you don't understand, she's been in that same position since the morning when I tried to wake her… she hasn't moved an inch, there's not even a single strand of hair outta place Bill something's not right." Then Sookie got an idea.

"Bill…Uh….. can you check her pulse." She said slowly while taking two giant steps backward.

"Sure, but I'm telling you she's…." Bill didn't get to finish his sentence as he too was electrified and thrown across the room.

Bill came back fangs bared but stopped when he saw a sobbing Sookie next to Mina's bed

"Oh Bill, I can't feel her"

"What do you mean? She's right in front of you." he said going to her side and hugging her

"I mean I used to kinda have this connection to her you know, kinda like my connection to you after I drink your blood…. But now I can't even feel her anymore, and I can't even touch her because of this … whatever the fuck it is… blocking her from me" Sookie cried.

"Oh Sookie…."

"Bill I think she's dead" Sookie cried harder into him

"Shh shhh it's gonna be alright" Bill said trying to calm her down all the while thinking _good riddance, that child was such the temptation._

"Come on, I'll start making the phone calls" he said getting up "since we can't touch her we can just lock up her room it can be her tomb, I'm sure she would love nothing more than being in her room with all her favorite toys and things forever."

Sookie nodded and left the room quietly.

"Who do I call first?" Bill asked although he didn't like the little brat, she had made quite the impression on all of Sookie's friends and even on his progeny Jessica.

"Jason, call Jason first… they were the closeted"

Bill nodded quietly it was not news to him that the little girl and Sookie's older brother were the best of friends, thick as thieves he'd been told but it still always shocked him to hear the bit of jealousy in Sookie's voice every time she talked about the two. Although this time there was only dread… for we both knew Jason was gonna take Mina's death the hardest. And he might even hate Sookie for it.

As Bill called he was hoping that Jason wouldn't pick up. He prayed that he wouldn't so he could leave him a voice mail, but as the fates would have it Jason picked up on the second ring.

"Yo Sook what's up?"

"Jason, its Bill not Sookie" he started but Jason cut him off

"Bill? Wait why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Jason... It's..."

"Did something happen to Sookie?"

"No Jason Sookie's fine…"

"Then let me talk to her… I wanna hear her say it herself..."

"Jason, Sookie can't …. She's indisposed…"

"In dis what? Listen here vampire Bill you have two seconds to put my baby sister on the phone….."

"Jason" Sookie said through her tears

"Sookie? What wrong? You sound like you been crying. Did bill…?"

"Jason stop no….. It's just..."

"It's just what? Then what going on Sook, ya'll are starting to scare me"

"Jason its Mina"

"…. What about Mina?"

"Jason ….. She's gone"

"What!? She's gone missing? Did ya'll call the police?"

"No….."

"Mina's missing and ya'll aint called the police? Sook I…."

"Jason listen to me! Mina's not gone as in missing she's gone as in ….. She's dead."

Silence

"Jason" Sookie cried

Silence

"Jason say something"

"…. Sook tell me that this is a sick joke" he squeaked

Silence

"Sook tell me! Tell me that you're joking!"

"I'm sorry Jason... I'm soooo sorry" she said over and over but all she heard was Jason's cry of pain before she was disconnected from him.

"Bill" Sookie cried as he wrapped his arms around her. "Call the other's for me…. I … I just can't bare to talk to anyone else tonight" she said as she sluggishly made her way up to her bedroom. And slammed her door shut.

_Even when she's dead, this child still causes me grief _Bill thought bitterly to himself and he picked up Sookie's cellphone and dialed her boss Sam.

"Sookie? Do you even realize what time it is?" Sam answered

"Sam its Bill..."

"Bill? What do you want?"

" Sam it's about Mina….."

* * *

**COMMENTS? QUESTIONS? **


	6. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**CHAPTER 6: SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THESE**

"Mikael I'm getting sleepy now" I said yawning "is this supposed to happen?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"I … I don't know" he answered honestly.

"Is it even possible to sleep and dream in a dream?"

"What?" He asked yawning as well.

"I don't even know, I'm just really sleepy."

"Yeah me too" he said lying down on the grass and I laid down next to him.

"Do you think it is possible that we are getting sleepy because, our bodies are done growing up?"

"Hey that's a brilliant theory! I hope your right…, I get tired of being in this form, I don't want to be a kid anymore, its boring." he said gesturing to his body.

"Oh no… is it, you don't want to play with me anymore?" I say my eyes barely open.

"Hey look at me." he said grabbing my face when I resisted. His golden eyes clashing with my silver ones. "No it's not that at all… and besides I'm sure we'll meet again someday soon" he whispered "it's just…. I kinda miss my body… and my kingdom."

"Kingdom?" I said trying to open my eyes but failing.

"Yeah, in my homeland I'm the prince of….."

I passed out and darkness over whelmed all my senses.

When I woke up it was morning time and I was starving. I got out of bed and stretched my stiff muscles looked at myself in the mirror and then let out an ear scattering scream that cracked the mirror. I was met with the reflection of a striking sun-kissed blond with voluptuous curves and pouty lips.

"Holy crap Mikael was right I did grow" I whispered to myself, while touching my body. I decided that I'd tell Sookie about my little growth spurt over breakfast as I went over to my door, but when I turned it, I was surprised to find it locked.

"What the hell?"

"Sookie" I yelled "Sookie can you let me out." But one answered me.

"Fine" I said all of a sudden really pissed. I grabbed the door knob and gave it a big yank and the whole door came off the hinges.

"Holy Crap, now Sookie's gonna kill me for tearing her door down." I grumble to myself.

As soon as I stepped out of my room I saw the assortment of flowers. _Wow they are so pretty I wonder who they are for_ I thought admiring them before I walked to Sookie's room. I don't know what I was expecting but a cleared out empty room was not it.

"What the hell!" I grumbled as I ran down stairs to the living room to find that all of its furniture and things had been removed.

"Where did everyone go?" Then I got an idea as I ran to the front door in my two small pajamas and accidently ripped it open in the process. "Oops. Ok Note to self I'm older now so I have to try and control my strength."

I ran into the forest, ran across the graveyard and then ran up the steps of Mr. Compton's house. Surprisingly I wasn't even tired. I took the spare key that Sookie kept under his welcome matt and let myself in. After I looked around and saw that Sookie wasn't here either. I proceeded to take a quick shower because I noticed that more of Sookie's things, that where in her house were now in his. And I was betting that if Sookie indeed lived here, that he had hot water and more than just true blood in the fridge.

After I took a long shower I went into their room to look for some clothes. Since I clearly no longer had a child's body I looked through Sookie's clothes and put on one of her sports bras since her regular bras were just a little to snug on me, I definably wasn't going to wear her underwear so I just grabbed a pair of her tight bicycle shorts that I knew for some reason she bought but never wore and used them as a substitute. I tried on Sookie's pants and shirts but they just didn't seem to fit me the right way so, I finally decided on a pair of her black shorts that hung loosely around my waist and one of Sookie's white tank tops. I decide that I also wasn't gonna wait for Bill to wake up or for her to get off work because it was just now only 12 in the afternoon. I burrowed a pair of Sookie socks and a pair her sneakers and started to make my way towards Merlotte's bar.

I had walked about a mile when I realized that it was gonna take forever to get there. _I have to get there _I told myself_ I have to find out what the heck is going on around here _and with new motivation I took off running towards the bar looking like the roadrunner from my favorite cartoon. By the time I got to Merlotte's the sun had started to set and I was exhausted and not to mention sweating.

I paused to catch my breath outside and then with a clear resolve I walked into the bar.

When I stepped into the bar everyone's eyes turned towards me. Ignoring the curious stares I was getting I scanned the bar until I saw a familiar face. _Sam!_ I thought and I smiled brightly as I made my way towards him

"Hey Sam" I say smiling brightly "… is Sookie here cause I got a bone to pick with her."

Sam just stared at me with confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am do I know you?"

I just laughed. "Very funny Sam, but seriously where is Sookie?"

Sam frowned at me "now listen here missy, I don't know how you know me but…" I cut him off when I saw Tara coming through the back door.

"Tara!" I squealed as I got up and hugged her. "I missed you sooo much, and can you tell me why Sam's being mean and acting like he doesn't know who I am." I said pouting

"Excuse me?" She said shaking me off her. "Umm lady can you tell me, what the hell your problem is? Have you had too much to drink?"

"What!?" I say hurt that she shook me off. "Tara you know I'm not old enough to drink, heck yesterday you told me I wasn't even old enough to drive" I say shocked

"What? Listen lady I don't know who you think you are…." She started her fist balled up

"Lady? Ma'am? Ok guys the joke isn't funny anymore" I say with tears misting my eyes. "Stop calling me that and start calling me by my name. I have one. use it. Geez how hard is it to say…."

"Mignonette!?" Sookie asked from behind me

"Sookie!" I screamed turning towards her and running to give her a big hug. "Sookie tell Sam and Tara to stop being mean to me" I said with tears in my eyes. "Why are they actin like they don't know who I am?"

"Oh Mignonette, I'm so glad you're alive…" she started crying and I instantly froze.

"Alive?" I ask pulling away from her, and looking into her hollowed eyes seeing that she really thought I was dead I turned and looked at Tara and Sam who also had the same look in their eyes.

"Sookie… um… why did ya'll think I was dead and….. Where is Jason and Lala I haven't seen them all day."

At my mentioning of Jason and Lafayette, Sookie and Tara both started crying.

"What? What did I say?"

"Sport…" Sam started "Jason decided he no longer wanted to have nothing to do with Sookie after she told him you were dead, and no one's heard a word from him since, and Lafayette has gone missing." That was about a three months and a half ago.

This time it was my turn to be shocked.

"No way I was only sleep for a few hours at the most"

"I'm sure it may have felt that way to you, but in reality…."

"Wait a minute. How did ya'll come to the assumption that I was dead, cause all I remember is me going to sleep and dreaming about growing up with this boy and then waking up this morning like this" I say gesturing towards my body.

"Wait a minute… you dreamed about growing up with someone you've never meet" Sookie said drying her tears.

"Yeah, his name was Mikael, and he told me a lot of things and we also did a lot of things….." I went and explained to them about my adventures in my dream and Sookie in return filled me in on what's been happening since my deep slumber.

"Wow that's crazy guys; I mean if it were anybody else telling me this stuff then I wouldn't believe them but…. Wow." I said as I took in everything.

"Yeah" Sookie said.

"Well I guess that explains why I woke up alone and starving to death… speaking of which I'm still starving. Can I get sumtin to eat?" I say looking at Sam with puppy eyes.

"Damn those eyes" Tara said trying to look away but failing. "You know I used to think they were bad when you were younger but know… it's almost like you're a vampire with the glammering. They just pull you in."

I broke eye contact and started laughing. "Well I am most certainly not a vampire. Speaking of which how's that Sookie?"

"Oh you know" she said blushing

"No I don't" I said honestly tilting my head to the side

"Awe you are just so cute" she said grabbing me. "I could just hug you forever and never let you go" she said giggling

"Forever is a very long time, and to think I don't even have clothes that fit me anymore" I laugh pulling away from her.

"Oh my gosh, that's right. Tara mall?"

"Yep you know I'm coming" she said and went to tell Sam they were leaving.

"Wait I want to go too" Sam said rushing outside with his jacket.

"But Sam if you leave who's gonna…." Sookie started but Sam cut her off.

"Terry, Arlene and holly said they would watch the shop till I get back" he said with a smirk.

"Well alright" Sookie said defeated come on.

"Oh here you go sport" Sam said handing me a bag with two double cheese burgers, fries, chicken strips with ranch, a piece of peach cobbler and a bottle of coke. "It's a little bit of everything cause I didn't know what you had a taste for."

"Oh thank you Sam" I say hugging him tightly

"No problem sport" he said blushing

Needless to say I devoured everything in the bag before we made it to the mall.

* * *

**I'M NOT GONNA LET THE FACT THAT SOMEONE ACCUSED ME OF COPYING, THOUGH I WILL ADMIT, IT DID HURT. **

**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, NO I DIN'T COPYING ANYONES STORY, THAT WOULD BE MESSED UP. THIS IS MY STORY, MY THOUGHTS, MY WAY OF VEIWING THE TRUEBLOOD WORLD!**

* * *

**BUT ON TO HAPPER THINGS... I'M POSTING 2 MORE CHAPTERS FOR MY FELLOW FANS!**

**SO LEAVE A COMMENT OR A QUESTION K!**


	7. Mall Adventures

**CHAPTER 7 MALL ADVENTURES**

"Are we done yet" Sam and I asked

"No" Tara and Sookie replied still looking through another rake of clothes.

"Sookie I think I have enough dresses, skirts, blouses and heels and Tara I defiantly have enough jeans and shorts, tank tops, boots and flats." I pleaded looking at all the bags of clothes around me but the simply ignored me.

"No you don't" they both answered.

Sam started laughing so I shot him with a dirty look. But he just laughed and started drinking his beer. Then I got an idea.

"Fine, if you guys say so. I can always get more later but can I at least get underwear" I say innocently and Sam starts choking on his beer.

_Ha! That'll teach you to laugh at my pain_

Sookie and Tara both start squealing.

"We almost forgot! Of course!" they said

Next thing I knew Sookie grabbed my hand and I grabbed Tara's and Tara grabbed Sam's

"Where are we going" I said excitedly as Sookie took off.

"To Victoria secrets of course… where else" she said and I distantly heard Sam whisper "god help me"

"Welcome to Victoria secrets I'm Candace and I'll be your personal helper today." Said a skinny brunette with short pixie hair.

Well Sookie said "my…. Little sister needs some underwear and stuff, but first she needs to get sized because I can't tell what size she is with that sports bra on."

Candace turned her sharp eyes on me and looked me up and down, "come right this way miss…?"

"Mignonette Stackhouse" I blurted

"Well follow me Miss Stackhouse so I can get your measurements"

- In the fitting room-

"34-DD" Candace said loudly

"Geez" I said with a beet red face "why don't you say it I little louder so the whole mall can hear you"

"Sorry" she laughed "… is this your first time wearing a bra?" She asked with a voice of disbelief

"Yes, ya see up until recently I didn't used to be so big, in fact didn't really even have a chest but because of my stupid growth spurt. Well now you see what I have to deal with" I say gesturing to my body.

Candace just laughed "well that's what growing up is all about, you are a lucky one though."

"Huh, why do you say that?"

"Cause your like drop dead gorgeous. You're a total hottie. A blond bombshell" she said as her eyes glazed with some emotion I don't know.

"Really!?" I said shocked.

"What no one's ever told you that before?"

"Nope, I mean I've gotten that I was cute and adorable but that's about it." I said thinking about when I was younger.

"Wow, sweetie you totally gotta party more often. Wait right here and I'll bring you some different types of bras and panties k"

"Ok."

When she returned she had two baskets one full of different panties and the other full of bras.

"Ok the bras you can try on, cause those will be the hardest to choose from, the panties you can't try on but just tell me which ones you like and I'll get them in your size an in every color we have."

"Wow thanks." I decided that I loved boy shorts and tangas the most and decided to get them in every color in lace, cotton and satin. The bras were a lot harder to choose from so I asked Candace to choose for me.

"Umm well you have such a great bust line" she blushed red "if I was your girlfriend I would love to see you in a plunge or a balconette type bra."

"Hmmm well I'll just get both of them in every color to match my panties" I said

"We only have them in lace and in satin is that ok?"

"Yep" I said putting on my tank top

"Well I'll have them ready at the cash register ok"

"Ok" I said but she was still standing there. "Is something wrong?"

"I umm no… I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight?"

I simply just stared at her. Was she asking me out? I thought only guys did that? Well I guess not huh? What do I do? Say yes or say no?

"I mean... If you know you're free... Or whatever" Candace said casting her eyes toward the ground.

"I'd love to" I say wanting to cheer Candace up.

"Great, um here's my number" she said scribbling it on a piece of paper. "Umm call me when you're ready to be picked up ok and I'll swing by and get you."

"Ok" I say and we walk out of the fitting room and up to the register.

"What was that about?" Sookie, Tara and Sam asked me after I waved goodbye to Candace and we headed out of the mall.

"All I kept reading in her mind is so freakin hot so freakin hot and I wonder if she's into girls… wonder if she'll wanna hang out with me tonight… should I ask her out...I'm totally gonna ask her out…." Sookie said mocking the poor girl's thoughts

"If you read her thoughts then why are you asking me?"

"Cause I wanna know your response" Sookie said eyes flashing with mischief as Tara and Sam leaned in closer to hear my response as well

"I said yes to her. I told her that I would love to hang out with her tonight." I said bluntly

"You did what!?" Sam asked and Tara and Sookie just squealed.

"Oh my gosh this is gonna be like your first date" Tara squealed.

"But it's with a girl" Sam said disappovement clear in his voice.

"So what if it's a girl…. Would you prefer she hang out with a guy she didn't know tonight instead"

Sam quickly answered her "no"

"Good well we best get home quickly our little Mina's got a date to get ready for" Sookie said her eyes twinkling.


	8. POWER

**CHAPTER 8: POWER**

After we dropped Sam and Tara off back at merlotte's Sookie drove to the Compton house.

"Come on I can't wait to tell Bill everything!" She said excitedly practically floating out of the car.

I guess I couldn't blame her for being excited about my return, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Bill wouldn't be happy to see me.

"Umm Sookie, can't I just get dressed at our home instead."

"Nonsense, Bill won't mind…."

"Sookie… I don't think being… here" I say gesturing to Bill's house. "Will be a good idea."

"Why not? If it's because you still think that Bill doesn't like you….."

"Sookie…. It's not that." I say quickly even though it was precisely that.

"Then what is it?"

"I just… gotta bad feeling is all." I say grimly.

"Oh… well it's just probably new house jitters." She said smiling until she saw my grim and unconvinced face. "As soon as I get the other house cleaned up we can move back inside k." she said trying to cheer me up.

"Ok" I smiled hearing exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Well let's start getting those bags inside." she said.

"No I got it, look at what I can do" I said as I stood next to her and willed my bags out of the car. One by one my bags floated out of the car and in the air until there were no more bags. "Atten hut!" I say and my bags filed into a straight line. I laugh and turn towards Sookie who I expected to be laughing right along with me, instead of finding a giggling Sookie I found a shocked and frighten Sookie.

"You… you never told me you could do that." she accused.

"Mikael taught me how to do this …among other things, anyways you never asked soo.." I say shrugging. In return all I got was a glare from her.

"I don't understand what the big deal is" I said moving past her, the bags following behind me.

"The big deal is that… you seem to have unlimited and uncontrollable powers, need I remind you what happened the last time you used your power."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face her, my face flaming with anger.

"How dare you" I hiss.

And suddenly dark storm clouds covered the sky.

"How dare you make it seem like it was my fault. I saved your ass! If it wasn't for me, that thing whatever he was would have killed you! And you wanna stand here in front of me and point the finger at me being a murderer? Sweetie your closet has its skeletons too. Rene, Longshadow, and Jessica, they all had to die because of you." I hissed and thunder boomed.

Sookie looked up to the sky and then around frightened with tears in her eyes. She noticed that the dark and ominous storm clouds came out of nowhere and now the temperature dropped and a chilling wind was whipping her hair around her face. Could this all be happening just because Mina was angry?

"You should be happy that Devona told me to save you instead of throwing it in my face!" I screamed and a lighten bolt struck the ground hard near Sookie, and we both screamed.

"Mignonette, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to say that you were outta control…..when you're not." Sookie shouted over the wind "can you please forgive me?"

"Of course" I said and I ran to her smiling and the clouds, wind and lightening went away instantly.

"Wow Sookie talk about freaky weather" I giggle.

"Ha ha… right" She said looking at the now clear sky with a setting sun. Bill would be up soon.

"Well come on and show me my room." I say pulling on her arm.

Sookie gave me the room right next to Jessica's and left saying something about her wanting to talk to Bill. I nodded and hoped in the shower with plans of an eventful night on my mind.

When I came out of my shower Jessica was sitting on my bed.

"Oh my gosh" she said "you're alive" her blue eyes wide. "And you're like all grown up. oh my gosh, you are soooo pretty, you look just like Sookie except you have golden blond hair, silvery gray eyes and you like as pale as me" she said breathlessly. "If I didn't hear your heart beating right now I would have sworn you were a vampire."

"Jesus, Jess you scared me have to death"

"Ha yeah right, did you not just hear me say the part about hearing your heart beating, yeah well let's just say it's not beating like a scared or shocked person's would." She snorted.

"Alright you caught me, I was just trying to make you feel better" I laughed "So what are you doing tonight?"

"God, nothing, stupid Bill won't let me do anything."

"Well how about you go with me with a girl named Candace to a party tonight" I say pulling out my party dress.

"Really? You really want me to come?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have invited you. And besides I have a feeling that Sookie and Bill are gonna be doing the nasty… and I'm sure you don't wanna be here to hear it."

"And you are absolutely right" she said getting up and heading to the door and then stopping "Hey, what are you wearing to this party?"

"My backless white shift dress, with these" I said holding up a pair of glittering silver sling backs.

"What should I wear" Jessica said frowning.

"Well since I'm wearing white and silver, I think you should wear black and gold, after all silver and gold look better together" I say winking.

"That'd be great but I don't have anything gold" she pouted.

"Nonsense, we wear the same shoe size Jess, you could just ask if you could borrow my gold peep toed heels."

"Oh… can I borrow your shoes" Jessica asked

"Of course…. As long as I can do your makeup deal?"

"Definitely" she laughed and then speed to her bathroom and got in the shower.

As soon as I heard Jessica get in the shower I called Candace on my new cellphone courtesy of Sam. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Candace? This is Mignonette."

"Hey Mignonette... are you dressed already cuz…."

"No it's not that" I quickly answered "I was just calling so you could get my number and I was also letting you know that I was inviting a close friend of mine. Her names Jessica "

"Ohh really" she said and I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Is that ok? I mean for her to come?"

"Yeah, it's kool" she said quickly "So where do you live so I can pick you up?"

"Well actually I was going to say why don't you meet me at merlotte's, it's a bar and it's also like middle ground. I haven't eaten since this morning and I would hate for you to have to waste your gas driving all the way just to come get us."

"Awe that's sweet of you to think about me… well since you insist I'll meet you at merlotte's in thirty ok."

"Ok."

"Alrighty than, see you in thirty" she said and then hung up.

I slowly went through the motions of getting dressed. Then before I put on my dress I went to Jessica's room to see her progress. I knocked lightly on the door she was a vampire I didn't even need to knock but I did out of respect.

"Come in" she said and I opened her room door and gasped at Jessica, she looked so pretty.

"Wow Jessica you look so…so…"

"So? What? Spit it out! I look horrible don't I? I told that lady this this dress wasn't my style but nooo!"

"No, you look beautiful that dress look fab. On you." And it was true Jessica was wearing a mid-thigh clingy long sleeve black dress that scrunched up on the side. It also had golden chains and spikes on the shoulders.

"Have you figured out how you're gonna wear your hair" she asked me snapping me back to reality

"Yeah, I was thinking about beach waves, cause my hair's so long. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking up do… but I don't know any"

"Well then it's a good thing that I do, come on we can finish dressing, and I'll do your hair and makeup in my room" I say walking out the door and to my room.

I pulled out the shoes that Jess was gonna borrow from me and also pulled out my new makeup kit.

"Geez these are really high are you sure these are safe to walk in" Jessica asked me picking up the shoes.

"Of course." I say quickly.

"Come on and sit down I can't wait to do your makeup, you're gonna look even hotter than now." I squeal excitedly as I pull out all my different shades of red eye shadow. When I found the one I was looking for I took my time putting it on her and making the perfect smoky red eye look before I used the eyeliner and mascara for the finishing touches.

"Ok now I'm gonna do your hair, I don't want you to peek yet until after I finish ok"

"Fine" Jessica sighed "But you had better done a good job, I swear if I look like a clown I'll kill you."

"Jessica" I mumble with bobby pins in my mouth "You don't look like a clown; you look like a sex pixie, and trust me when I say if I was gay…. I'd be trying to jump your bones right now."

"Wow… that must be saying a lot since it's coming from you." she said blushing.

"Mmmhhmm… there." I say after I put the last bobby pin in her hair and curled the last strand of loose hair. "Now you can look."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I look positively deadly." she squealed happily.

"Thank you Mina so much." she said "I'm gonna go show Bill, I bet he's gonna freak," speeding out of my room with my burrowed heels in tow.

I looked at the clock and I had 15 minutes left. I quickly pulled on my mid-thigh white backless dress and quickly did my makeup; I used blue, white and silver eye shadow with black eyeliner and no mascara and then grabbed my favorite cherry flavored chap stick and smoothed it over my pink lips. I finally grabbed my curly iron and tightly curled my long blond hair, after I finished and all of my hair was tightly curled I quickly ran my hand threw it to give it that messy bed head look. I slipped on my glittery silver sling back heels and my phone and walked out of my room closing my door.

"Jessica it's time to go…" I said walking down the stairs and into the living room when I was stopped by Bill.

"And just where do you think you are going… dressed like that."

"To a party" I said bluntly.

"Fine you go but Jessica's not going with you."

"Why not?" I said hotly.

"Because I said so."

"Why, so you she can stay here and listen to you and Sookie do god only know what!" I snap

"Well news flash Bill nobody what's to see or hear what the hell you and Sookie are doing nor does anyone care. Now like I said me and Jessica are going to a party and we're leaving right now." I growled.

"Come on Jess" I said pushing past Bill, grabbing her hand and yanking her off the couch.

"Jessica as your maker….." Bill started when I whipped around and grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"If you finish that fucking sentence… I swear to you I will drag your sorry vampire ass outside, silver you to a tree and watch your ass meet the sun while I sip on some sweet tea and get a tan." I snarled "If you don't believe me, I dare you to say the damn words… nothing would satisfy me more than to watch you fry."

"Sookie would hate you" he choked because of the pressure I was applying on his throat. I had forgotten how strong I was.

"Sookie would get over it. Won't she Bill. After all she's only human right?" I say dropping him to the floor and glaring at him as I made my way back to Jessica.

"What's going on down here?" Sookie asked coming down stairs.

"Nothing Sook. Me and Jess were just leaving for the party, and Bill was telling us to be safe and to have a great time, and all that parental good stuff." I said smiling at her.

"Oh alright, you two look so cute" Sookie said taking out her phone and snapping pictures of us. "You to have fun…. And don't stay out too late."

"Yeah, yeah." I said pushing Jessica out the door "Goodnight."

Sookie turned to Bill "Bill why are you on the floor?"

When we got to Merlottle's we had time to spare. I ordered a burger and fries and Jessica ordered a true blood. I was chowing down on my second burger when I caught Jessica watching me.

"Didn't your maker ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I grumbled.

"I oh, sorry." she said quickly looking away.

"It's kool." I said shrugging it off. "Just let me know if I have something on my face." I laughed.

"No problem."

5 minutes had passed before I felt her eyes again. "Jessica." I growled.

"Sorry!"

"What is it that you have to say?" I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you clearly have something to say, that's why you keep staring at me, right?"

"Yeah" she said finally. "I just… I don't know how to say it... exactly"

"Lemme take a wild guess, is it more so about me threatening Bill or my power increase?"

"Umm both…I mean I don't really care about how strong you are and I know that Bill hates you even if Sookie refuses to admit it, but back at the house when you totally snapped at him, threw him against the wall and threatened to silver him and drag him outside to watch him burn to death….. That was… really scary… I was really scared and I could tell you meant it…" she said shivering.

"That's because I did mean it…. Look I'm sorry I scared you I didn't even mean to get upset, my temper has been on a really short leash lately and it seems that people purposely keep pushing on all my damn buttons. But hey maybe you can help me with that."

"How so?"

"Well, when you see me start getting angry, you could try and calm me down."

"I don't about this."

"Come on Jess, you always helped calm me down when Jason wasn't there to do it."

"Yeah but…"

"Please? I don't mind Sookie hating me, but I would rather her not."

"Fine, I'll help you." she sighed.

"Help her with what?" I heard I familiar voice say and I turned in my chair to see Candace standing behind me.

"Woow Candace you look so cute" I said hoping down from my bar stool. The skinny brunette had curled her short pixie hair and was wear red leggings, black knee high heeled boots a sheer black tank top blouse with a red lacy bra underneath, and her smoky black eye shadow complemented her ruby red lipstick.

"Thank you. But you, you look like a goddess" she said blushing.

"Thank you, this is my friend Jessica" I said moving so she could see her.

"Hi nice to meet cha'" Candace beamed.

"The pleasures all mine" Jessica said and then her fangs popped out. "Oops I'm sorry" she said quickly when she saw Candace jump back.

"No it's alright you just caught me by surprise is all." She said "are ya'll ready to get going?"

"Yeah" me and Jessica said jumping up in down

"All right then let's go" she laughed walking towards the door as me a Jessica trailed behind her.

"Soo where's this party at?" Jessica asked Candace from the backseat.

"Well it's more of a club."

"Oh yeah. What's it called?" I asked.

"Fangtasia."

* * *

**OKBOYS AND GIRLS THATS A WRAP!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR, ANY MISTAKES I MIGHT HAVE MADE.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I 'NEVER ASK FOR A CERTAIN NUMBER BUT THIS TIME I'M GONNA ASK FOR 15 REVIEWS TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY GET TO FANGTASIA. SO PRETTY PLEASE! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. CLUB OF THE DEAD

CHAPTER 9 CLUB OF THE DEAD

When we got to Fangtasia Candace handed me a fake ID.

"What do I need this for?"

"Oh you need it to get into the club; I figured you might have forgotten it so I took the liberty of getting one for you."

"Wow thanks" I said and I hopped out of the car quickly because I was just that excited.

There were weird people in leather and chains everywhere; typical. What Sookie called fang bangers. Then I saw the woman at the door checking IDs. She was obviously a vampire and a freaky one at that.

Jessica started walking towards her and Candace and I followed quickly behind. The woman knew Jessica because she addressed her by name and they talked casually for a couple of minutes. I gathered that the vampire lady's name was Pam and that she thought that Bill trying to mainstream was a joke. She told Jessica to tell Bill to stop being a poser and I snickered.

I liked the vampire already.

She eerily smiled at Candace and I and checked our IDs. She looked me in the eyes and said quickly, "I never forget a gorgeous face. You are defiantly in my vault princess."

I was startled.

Was she serious?

It didn't really bother me but, I was taken aback that a vampire had showed a little interest in me and a woman one at that.

Jessica quite quickly moved me and Candace forward to get us through the door. The place resembled a strip club, a strip club that specialized in darker sexual things.

As we were sitting around a table, talking casually about different guys we could go and start dancing with, I noticed there was a man sitting at the front of the place, seated on what looked like a throne on something that resembled a stage. It was an odd sight even for this already odd place. He had long blond hair that obscured most of his face from my vision and the woman Pam was standing near him. I knew he had to be a vampire.

He was pale and even though I couldn't really see his face, I knew he was beautiful. He was slouched in the throne chair almost like he really hated he had to be there.

"Jess," I started, "who is that guy up there? The blond." Jessica practically rolled her eyes, which I thought was unnatural for someone so put together as Jessica is.

"That is Eric. He owns this place." By this point, all three of us were staring at the blond vampire.

Candace was taken aback by the guy, as was I. I think I even saw her mouth water…is that a normal reaction?

It was then that Eric turned and looked straight at our table. Jessica's expression changed and I immediately got worried. I had been right though. Eric had a very handsome face, one that looked rough and pretty at the same time. But it added to my automatic fear of him. Then Eric made a hand gesture at us that I guessed meant we were to go see him.

"He has summoned us," said Jessica. "I wonder if perhaps he has sensed that you're different Mignonette." She tried to whisper…but epically failed.

"What do you mean she's different?" Candace asked.

"I meant it as a joke" Jessica said quickly. "I mean look at her, we are in a dark and gloomy vampire bar, and she's wear white and silver how different can you get" Jessica said laughing and then after a moment Candace did too.

"Well, I don't really care what it's about; I'm not going up there. You can deal with it," I said, making it clear I did not want to talk to this Eric.

I knew automatically that he was dangerous. I know that all vampires are but Jessica didn't give me the uneasy, unsafe feeling that Bill and Eric did. This feeling I got was identical with what I expected I would feel if I thought I was going to be killed. It was nowhere near good and I knew I shouldn't trust him.

"Mignonette, we cannot deny him. I know neither of you understand vampire politics, you're not supposed to, but you cannot deny someone with his power. I suggest we go up there before he gets angry."

I crossed my arms over my chest and simply stared at her. "Just how old is he?"

"Older than me." she said quickly.

"Jess everyone in here is older that you…. including myself" I huffed.

"To-shay, well he's older than Bill… way older… like in the thousands or something like that."

"Oh" I said staring at the vampire named Eric. "So then that means he probably can hear us talking about him huh." I said

"Yep mostly likely… now can we please…."

"Good" I said ignoring her and turning my stare into a glare at the vampire. "Then he can hear me as I turn down his refusal, this is the 20th century asswhole!"

"I am **not** a vampire and I **refuse** to have to answer to a **'summoning'** like he's some freakin king. He can take his **'summoning'** and shove them where the sun don't shine" I say hotly and I watched as his eyes narrowed at my spoken words.

"I'm going dancing like I came here to do." I say sliding from the both and staring at an open mouthed Jessica.

"Candace are you coming?" She looked between me and Jessica.

"Hell yeah! She's right Jess, this is the 20th century." she said getting up and taking my hand as we made our way to the dance floor.

I danced with her for a while till I felt eyes on me. I turned and saw a guy that looked oddly familiar, sitting in a booth and he was staring right at me. _Well I have, had enough of people staring at me, if he's gonna stare he's gonna dance too_ I think as I make my way towards him.

"You dance with me"

He smirks placing his glass back on the bar he faces her. "Me?" he asks staring me straight in the eye.

"No not me… you, get up." I demand crossing my arms and with a hard stance. Flashing him a mischievous smile, I walked away knowing he'll follow.

I swung my hips matching the beat of the song closing my eyes I smelled him. With my senses heightened with my growth spurt I felt him near.

My back against his chest unmoving he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You sure about this?" giving me the chance to back out.

"Damn sure. Put your hands here," I command grasping his hands idly grazing me I slide them up to run over my hips sliding lower he feels me move to the music beneath his hands.

"That's a little low for my liking," he quips keeping his hands where I had left them.

"Fine I'll dance with someone else," I tell him taking his hands off my dress taking a step away from him. He spins me around grabbing my wrist and pinning them behind my back, an expression of his power.

I could feel my body shiver.

And I knew he felt me shiver.

"Whoa, I didn't say for us not to dance I just don't want people to talk."

"Ha! Let them talk, they don't have anything else better to do," I whispers in his ear feeling him loosen his hold on my hands; I then wrapped my arms around his neck.


	10. Urges

CHAPTER 10 Urges

Something primitive in me wants to taste the blood I hear coursing through his veins, but I bite back the urge as his scent invades my senses. I let out a moan.

His breath hitches as she bites his earlobe, "You're right about that." he agrees holding me tighter as he looks around the room my friends gaping at us both. "And you're boyfriend where is he? Brooding in the men's bathroom?" he prods her for answers.

I halt my nipping on his neck to look at him, "would it matter if he was?" I say even though I knew I didn't even have a boyfriend.

My teeth grazing his neck as my hands finger his hair.

His eyes roll to the back of his head he groans "Darling, this isn't about him, I just don't share." he informs me.

"That's funny because tonight we aren't playing by anyone's rules, except for mine." I tell him as I pull him from his collar off the dance floor back towards the bar I finish his drink from before.

"By all means darling, lead the way." The he tells me watching animatedly as I finish off his drink letting me take charge for a bit.

"Let's make this a more private affair," I take his wrist in my hand leading him away to and through the back door up the stairs of the night club ignoring Jessica's frightful eyes.

The guy chuckles, "I like where this is going."

We barely make it up the stairs before I use my strength to slam him into a door taking him by surprise.

He barely has time to feel surprised as I pull him into an ardent kiss whispering sweet nothings - No using it against him.

"Damn it!" he hisses as I pull on his hair bringing him closer if that is at all possible now.

Heat filling the room he flips us around returning the favor there's only so long he can take before his instincts take over.

I laugh as he kisses down over my dress ignoring the prying eyes of the people passing by.

"I want you but not here." I breathe out as he lifts me up higher by my waist.

He kisses my lips; "I know what you mean." is all he says before I flip us around again loving the way he lets me take control.

He kisses me back smiling as he throws me against the wall for one last lingering kiss on his terms before breaking all contact. He strides out of the room leaving me not looking back.

I feel my chest heaving a perfectly normal human response when someone's been kissed in such a way. Never have I felt like I might explode with just a kiss filled with a burning desire stemming from a handful of nights and days. But then again never have I been in a situation like this.

"What are you?" I whisper having a sinking suspicion that he'll hear me as he walks down the stairs.

He looks back at me and then bows, "You mean what are we?" He walks out the back door hearing my shoes coming down the stairs.

* * *

**COMMENTS?**

**QUESTION?**

**REACTIONS TO MINA ERRATIC BEHAVIOR. ANY IDEA'S WHATS UP WITH HER?**

**HOW LONG WILL HER LUST LAST BEFORE IT BACK LASHES**

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GUY?**


	11. Tempers

**THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVED AND LEFT REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11 Tempers

"Hey wait, hey I'm talking to you" I said

"Yeah, I heard you my ears work just fine" he coldly said turning around and smirking arrogantly at me.

And just like that all feelings of previous lust was gone. Turned off like a light switch.

But that didn't stop my anger from flaring. Bright and wild like a forest fire.

"Tsk. Don't be an asshole all your life ok." I smirk when I see the smirk fall off his face, replaced with a scowl.

"Ha ha, well aren't we cute" he hissed his anger flaring as well.

I shrug "so I've been told, so you were saying."

"What was I saying?" he said smirking again.

Now he was pissing me off. When it comes to answers…don't play games with me. I'm not the one.

"Ok" I hiss "now you're just cruising for a bruising buster. Are you gonna tell me what the fuck you are or are you gonna stand here and play games all fucking night, because I could be dancing with a sexy fucking vampire instead of fucking fooling around with you!" I yelled letting my uncontrollable anger get the best of me…again.

Unfortunately I drew unwanted attention to myself and I didn't even notice vampires coming outside.

"My, princess, don't we have a nasty temper" he mocked and my eye brow twitched and I growled. As my anger rose thunder clouds quickly covered the skies and a strong wild wind came out of nowhere.

"I'll give you to the count of three.

"Or else what?" he sneered.

"You die."

I don't know what came over me at the second. I don't usually go around threatening to kill people, and now that's twice in one night. Where the hell was Jessica she was supposed to be here to calm me down before my anger got out of control. I knew for a fact that if I got to three and he still refused to answer my question that I would without a second thought kill him.

Regardless if he was a friend or foe.

"Yeah, right princess I'm calling your bluff!"

"One."

He simply stared at me willing for me to continue.

"Two"

I took a step closer, and he snarled at me and took a step back.

"Three"

I blurred to tackle him, he disappeared.

"YOU. FUCKNG. COWARD!" I shouted my frustrations to the sky and the clouds answered with thundering and lightning striking the round around me.

* * *

**I THINK THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVEN WRITTEN FOR STOLEN, AND YET I FEEL LIKE A LOT HAPPENED... LOL IDK MAYBE IT'S JUST ME**

* * *

**REACTIONS?**

**COMMENTS?**

**QUESTIONS?**


	12. AN

HEY EVERYBODY, IT ME VANESSA

JUST DROPPING OFF AN AUTHOR NOTE.

DO TO THE VERY CHAOTIC STROM THAT IS MY LIFE, IVE DECIDED TO PUT THIS STORY AMONG SOME OF MY OTHERS ON A HIATUS TILL OCTOBER.

I FEEL BAD ENOUGH WITHOUT ANYMORE PEOPLE BOMBARDING MY TINY INBOX WITH THE "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE" AND THE " EARTH TO AUTHOR WHERES THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADYS"

I WANT MY STORY TO BE UNIQUE AND SPECIAL, SO ITS GOING TO TAKE SOME TIME TO WRITE IT, SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THE WRITING A GOOD STORY TAKES TIME... I MEAN SOMETINGS I COULD BE ON A ROLL BUT OTHER TIME THE SCENES COME SLOWLY.

SO YEAH, WE WILL BE UP AND RUNNING NEXT MONTH.

MINA WILL MAKE SOME INTRESTING NEW FRIENDS, PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR AND MAYBE EVEN HAVE A CRUSH.

SINCE YALL ARE MY PEEPS I'LL GIVE YALL A SNEAK PEAK INTO A FUTURE CHAPTER.

* * *

THE MUSIC WAS LOUD, I COULD BARELY HEAR A THING. BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER. WHAT MATTERED WAS THE POWER.

THE POWER I FELT, IT VIBRATED MY VERY BEING.

IT SHOOK ME TO MY CORE.

IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE I COULD JUST MELT INTO A PUDDLE OVER JELL-O AT ANY MOMENT.

BUT, I ALSO KNEW THAT I WOULDN'T, AND MORE OVER I COULDN'T...

THE POWER ITS SELF WAS COMMING FROM ME.

IT WAS MINE.

"MORE!" SHE MOANED "MINA PLEASE GIVE ME MORE. WASH ME, DROWN ME IN YOUR VERY ESSENCE" SHE SAID RUBBING HER HANDS ALL OVER HER BODY IN ECSTASY.

SHE SAID THAT SHE HAD NEVER SEEN OR HEARD OF ANYTHING LIKE ME, THAT SHE WANTED TO FEEL MY POWER WASH OVER HER TO DROWN HER AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN...

* * *

WELL THERE IT IS A NICE LITTLE SNEAK PEAK

COMMENTS?


End file.
